The purpose of the effort proposed as Phase I is to assess the feasibility of developing new educational technology to teach adolescents how to avoid the use of cigarettes, alcohol, marijuana, and pills. The new adolescent prevention technology is to be based on successfully tested, research-based smoking prevention programs. The product resulting from successful Phase I activities would be an approved curriculum model. The model would provide the conceptual framework for the organization and future development of teaching units that could be incorporated in existing curricula at the elementary, junior high, and/or high school level by local classroom teachers. RAI will also provide a report on the feasibility of commercially marketing the curriculum. The aim of this proposed project is to develop a state-of-the-art drug use prevention curricula based on existing successful smoking prevention techniques. Recognized experts in smoking prevention R&D will be convened as an advisory panel to provide guidance in the development of the new technology and to evaluate the resulting curricula model. Phase II, if approved, would permit (1) the complete development of instructional materials and evaluation instruments, (2) the pre-test, revision, and final field-test of the materials, and (3) the production of the materials for commercial test marketing.